moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Sabrina (1995 film)
Sabrina is a 1995 American romantic comedy-drama film adapted by Barbara Benedek and David Rayfiel. It is a remake of the 1954 film Sabrina co-written and directed by Billy Wilder that starred Humphrey Bogart, Audrey Hepburn, and William Holden, which in turn was based upon a play titled Sabrina Fair. It was directed by Sydney Pollack, and stars Harrison Ford as Linus Larrabee, Julia Ormond as Sabrina and Greg Kinnear (in his first starring film role) as David Larrabee. It also features Angie Dickinson, Richard Crenna, Nancy Marchand, Lauren Holly, John Wood, Dana Ivey, and French actress Fanny Ardant. Plot Sabrina Fairchild is the young daughter of the Larrabee family's chauffeur, Thomas, and has been in love with David Larrabee all her life. David is a playboy, constantly falling in love, yet he has never noticed Sabrina, much to her dismay. Sabrina travels to Paris for a fashion internship at Vogue and returns as an attractive, sophisticated woman. David, after initially not recognizing her, is quickly drawn to her despite being newly engaged to Elizabeth Tyson, a doctor. David's workaholic older brother Linus fears that David's imminent wedding to the very suitable Elizabeth might be endangered. If the wedding were to be canceled, so would a lucrative merger with the bride's family business, Tyson Electronics, run by her father Patrick. This could cost the Larrabee Corporation, run by Linus and his mother Maude, in the neighborhood of a billion dollars. Linus tries to redirect Sabrina's affections to himself and it works. Sabrina falls in love with him, even though she quotes others as calling Linus "the world's only living heart donor" and someone who "thinks that morals are paintings on walls and scruples are money in Russia." In the process, Linus also falls in love with her. Unwilling to admit his feelings, Linus confesses his scheme to Sabrina at the last minute and sends her back to Paris. Before she gets on the plane to Paris, her father informs her that during the years of driving the father of David and Linus, he listened. When Mr. Larrabee sold, he sold and when Mr. Larrabee bought, he bought. Sabrina jokingly says "So you are telling me that you have a million dollars?" Her father says no, he has two and a quarter million dollars and that her mother would want her to have it. Meanwhile, Linus realizes his true feelings for Sabrina, and is induced to follow her to Paris by chiding from his mother and an unexpectedly adult and responsible David, who steps into his shoes at the Larrabee Corporation. Linus arrives in Paris and reunites with Sabrina, revealing his love to her and kissing her. Cast *Harrison Ford as Linus Larrabee *Julia Ormond as Sabrina Fairchild *Greg Kinnear as David Larrabee *Angie Dickinson as Ingrid Tyson *Richard Crenna as Patrick Tyson *Nancy Marchand as Maude Larrabee *Lauren Holly as Elizabeth Tyson *John Wood as Thomas Fairchild *Dana Ivey as Mack *Fanny Ardant as Irene *Valérie Lemercier as Martine *Paul Giamatti as Scott *Elizabeth Franz as Joanna *Míriam Colón as Rosa *Patrick Bruel as Louis *Becky Ann Baker as Linda *Margo Martindale as Nurse Theatrical Trailer Category:1995 films Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Scott Rudin Productions Category:Rated PG movies Category:Film scores by John Williams Category:Films with opening credits Category:Films with a single song